


Black Behaviour

by salazar_kat



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus asks in all irony if Severus is his own worst enemy. Severus calls Regulus a House Elf. And so it goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snacks and Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216898) by [salazar_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat), [Sionna_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven). 



“ _For those that do not like themselves, solitude becomes a prison_.” Severus read aloud, sitting in a chair in the common room. He paused for effect and there was a snort of laughter in answer. Regulus was thin and dark-haired as Severus but with grey eyes, and without Severus' jarring features. It was he who replied.

“Will you stop it with the airy-fairy nonsense?” Regulus laughed. “Are you reading someone else's words or just spinning philosophy? How about using what my Mother always said to Sirius? 'You're your own worst enemy.'” Regulus gave a furtive grin.

“He's so stuck on himself...” Severus began, frowning.

“I may remind you once again he is my brother,” Regulus said tersely. “Only I can make fun of him.”

“I was merely pointing out a valid fact,” Severus noted cuttingly.

“You're your own worst enemy and Sirius is your assistant. You play right into his hands. I know my brother. And arrogance is a Black family trait, nothing wrong with that. He's a Black even if he doesn't want to be. He has a wicked sense of humour...we used to keep each other up at night, joking, It drove Mother bats.”

“Don't you care about what he's like? To anyone he doesn't like or can make fun of at any given moment? What he's like with _me_? And are you a bloody house-elf that can't speak ill of his family?”

“How many times do I have to say his antics are old news?” Regulus asked, overlooking the house-elf comment. “I do know what he's like. I'm ashamed of his reckless behaviour dishonouring the house of Black, yes, but you harp on as if...”

“Elf!” Severus was looking slightly malicious. “You honestly think I'm my own worst enemy?” Severus asked, raising his right eyebrow with scepticism. “He and Potter are my worst enemies.”

“You're such a target. You should stand tall, not skitter everywhere with every possible image of Dark magic about you. I'm more subtle. You're a twitchy little...”

Severus grabbed a cushion from a chair and brought it crashing down on Regulus' head, smirking all over his thin face. For once he didn't have to think and weigh the full measure of Regulus' last comments. He knew he'd replay them that night. In the meantime he'd enjoy a pillow-fight with his best friend.


End file.
